


Doctor Stark

by theMadStarker



Series: Mad's Kinky-tober [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Breeding, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Medical Kink, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Kinktober Day 2! ♡Promp : Begging | Medical play--“Thanks, doctor,” the boy said so sweetly that Tony almost pushed the door so that he couldn't leave. Those were the alpha instincts though, sensing a possible mate now that Tony has agreed to help him for a heat.“I'll see you in two weeks,” was all Tony could say.“Two weeks,” Peter chirped and just like that, the omega was gone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ~~Ass Worship |~~ Begging | Medical play ~~| Watersports~~
> 
> Sigh didn't get to finish so I'll have a second part to this up in a couple hours. This first part is pretty much just setup :( still, I wanted something posted for today T.T  
>  **Note: NSFW moodboad in Tumblr link**
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/178685847686/starker-kinktober-day-2-12))
> 
>  

Tony looked at the file that was left on his desk while his current patient sat in front of him.

“Parker, Peter,” Tony read, “Age, seventeen as of… last week?”

The omega’s cheeks colored just a touch, adding a bit of pink to his face.

“Um, yes… My aunt booked the earliest appointment as soon as I was um of age,” Peter said.

He had a shy way about him, voice soft and fingers fidgeting with nervous energy.

“Okay,” Tony acknowledged politely, “well, what can I help you with, Mr. Parker?”

Strangely enough, the question only seemed to fluster the young omega even more. Tony wondered for a moment if his alpha scent wasn't soothing for the boy. If that were the case, he might have to reassign Parker to another alpha.

“I wanna… I mean, I want to have my heat here,” Peter said softly. “In the um, heat center. Please.”

 _Oh_. Well, that wasn't too unusual. Omegas below the age of 17 didn't normally have heats strong enough that a heat partner was necessary. It was only after 17 that an omega's heat might be too much to weather by themselves. It was entirely possible to do so, but it was uncomfortable and messy.

That was why heat centers were available in the clinics like the one Tony was in charge of.

Tony picked out the signs in his patient. The omega was nervous, wouldn't even look Tony in the eye. It was obvious that Peter was very worried. Maybe heats in his family were known to be particularly bad? Tony would have to check the kid’s family history section.

He didn't want to embarrass the omega further though, so he simply pulled up the heat center program on his computer. A list of available alphas, female and male, were displayed in neat, color-coded rows.

“We can take care of you, no problem,” Tony told the boy, “All of our caretakers are properly trained. No biting, scratching, or scenting unless you specifically consent to it. We also have a nice pool of candidates that are within your age range, not as experienced but just as equally qualified.”

Tony skimmed through the list of alphas, frowned, then removed the ones that had contracts to specific omegas.

“If you have any preference like hair or eye color then–” Tony was cut off by a single word.

“You,” the omega interrupted in that same soft, quiet voice.

Tony didn't understand for a split second but when his brain finally caught up, the alpha gave the teen his full attention.

“Me?” Tony echoed in disbelief. “What– We have–”

That soft demeanor melted away for a moment and Tony knew that the omega wouldn't take no for an answer unless Tony specifically refused. There was a bit of fire in Peter, a kind of steel behind the softness of his words.

“I don't want another alpha,” Peter said firmly. “I don't– If you don't want to, I understand, sir, but if I really get a choice then… then I want you, Doctor Stark.”

Those large brown eyes of his were a trap, but Tony found himself falling into it.

The alpha frowned, thinking about what Peter was asking him. It's been a long time since he took up an appointment. It just wasn't his style anymore and since he was appointed to take charge of the entire clinic, he rarely had the time… Surely there were other options?

And yet, when Tony opened his mouth to deny the request, he found himself saying, “Sure. When?”

It felt almost like a dream as he pulled up his appointment schedule.

Peter looked shocked, pretty mouth dropped open and leaning forward as though he had misheard.

“Oh, God, really?” He squeaked, then looked so embarrassed as he tried to compose himself. “Um, two weeks from now…?”

“Friday good?” Tony asked.

“Yeah,” Peter agreed with a smile. Once the omega had gotten over the unexpected answer, he was beaming a wide smile. He looked so boyishly handsome and just so adorable that Tony felt his heart skip.

That may be a bad sign.

But he couldn't turn back now. Not when the omega was looking at him like he hung the moon and stars.

“Alright, Mr. Parker,” Tony said just to fill the silence. “Oh–”

He pulled out a packet of papers in a little folder and passed it to the boy.

“Read the papers over and I’ll need you to return the consent form as soon as possible, preferably within the week,” Tony instructed, falling back on his professional role despite all that happened.

The omega was already eagerly flipping through the pages, eyes flicking towards Tony now and then.

“That’s all you need? From me, I mean?” Peter asked curiously.

“You’re all set,” Tony confirmed then stood.

The omega followed his lead, standing and clutching the papers to his chest. When they got to the door, Peter smiled at him.

“Thanks, doctor,” the boy said so sweetly that Tony almost pushed the door so that he couldn't leave. Those were the alpha instincts though, sensing a possible mate now that Tony has agreed to help him for a heat.

“I'll see you in two weeks,” was all Tony could say.

“Two weeks,” Peter chirped and just like that, the omega was gone.

Tony watched as Peter walked away. His stride was confident, perhaps even a little bit of a skip to them. The boy didn't even realize how much he had turned Tony’s world upside down.

Pepper, his ever vigilant secretary eyed him from the desk. Most likely she already knew what happened judging by the exasperated expression on her face.

“He’ll probably break it,” Tony told her needlessly. “He's a really shy kid. No way he’ll want to share a heat with _me_ , of all people.”

Pepper just shook her head and refused to comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TGIF! Peter's visit to the heat center

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! Writing so much for kinktober burnt me so I took a mini break... (But now I have to catch up T.T)  
> I'm behind on a lot but I promise, I will get to reply to all the lovely comments people left here and other fics.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/179205182466/starker-kinktober-day-2-23)

Maybe Tony fooled himself into thinking Peter really was gonna cancel. Two days later and the consent form was filled. Tony, of course, got a copy and all of the omega’s decisions for what he wanted to happen were all laid out there in little x's by each situation.

Kissing? X

Scratching? X

Manual Stimulation? X

Biting? X

Knotting…? **X**

It looked like Peter wanted the whole package. It was… almost amusing. Or it would be if it wasn't so arousing to see all the things the omega wanted done to him.

Well, it was a list of things Tony was given permission to do if the alpha wanted to. It didn't mean that Tony had to. Funny enough, what he wanted to do the most was to actually kiss the omega. Tony was so certain that those lips of his would be so soft and sweet… But, if actually given the chance, the older man wouldn't do it. He had to draw a line somewhere.

His instincts might run away with him with the scratching and biting… But kissing felt like it was reserved for intimacy.

Tony still expected Peter to cancel on him, but the days came and went. His appointment was still standing a week later. It was funny how denial worked because Tony kept expecting that alert confirming what he thought he knew. All the way up to the appointment hour and then came that knock.

The last of the staff was leaving. That knock on the door was the signal that let Tony know his last patient was waiting.

Peter.

He knew that one of the nurses would have already gotten Peter changed and ready for him. And yet, when Tony walked into the heat room, the sight that greeted him was still like a punch to the gut.

Waiting for him, the omega that had been plaguing Tony’s dreams and waking thoughts sat atop a brown padded examination table. His calves and feet peeked out from beneath the simple hospital gown.

The omega was just as he remembered but there was more to him, a kind of glow that made his skin look clearer, his lips more plump and pink. Heat made an omega extremely attractive and Tony felt helpless as he involuntarily took a step forward.

Peter's heat scent was strong. It was nearly suffocating for Tony to be in that room. It filled every crevice and Tony felt it invading his nose. It crawled down into his lungs, reaching inside him to stroke the flames of desire to life. His mouth watered, breathing picking up a bit to get more of that delicious scent.

But regardless of how long ago the training was, it still snapped him out of his lust fueled daze. The lust didn't clear, Tony simply rose above the desire. It wasn't an easy thing, but the alpha was able to pull himself together. Tony had to be the alpha that Peter needed him to be.

The omega was still anxious. Tony could see that clear as day, but he realized something else too. He had interpreted those shy glances incorrectly. It wasn't another expression of the omega’s anxiety… It was eagerness and that emotion, it looked like, trumped over any nervousness Peter may have felt.

Looking at the boy then, Tony could already feel that he was getting attached which was _not_ good. Not at all.

He needed to distance himself and he needed to make sure his instincts understood that. Helping Peter was part of his job.

Peter was not a potential love interest.

Not a mate.

“Mr. Parker, how are you feeling? Any heat symptoms yet?” Tony asked cordially. He made sure to use Mr. Parker, not Peter.

“Yeah… Um, body temps up, I think…” Peter hesitated to say. He bit his lip and continued on, “Also, I’ve been getting… slick?”

Tony nodded along, his professional mask in place, but inside… Oh, inside, Tony was degrading into a mess. They hadn't even started but he could feel his grasp slipping. He just had to tighten them until nothing escaped.

“That's good,” the alpha commented as he stepped closer. “I’m going to have to check a few things before we proceed.”

All his supplies were laid out on a nearby table, adjacent to the examination table. Gloves, if he needed them, a few empty vials for slick collection. It was Peter’s first time with the heat center and being in the peak of heat, they needed to make sure everything was fine. He picked up three of the sample containers and snapped on the gloves.

Peter was frowning when Tony faced him. Or pouting?

“Are you going to have to use a condom?” The omega asked.

Tony gave him a questioning look then made the connection. Ah, the gloves. Maybe Peter thought there’d be minimal contact between them or something. It would be the opposite actually...

“Ah… That would be counterproductive to the process,” Tony told him truthfully. “No, these,” he snapped one of the gloves, “are just for the slick collection. I’ll be taking three samples, one at the beginning and two at the end if that's alright with you?”

The frown cleared up, leaving that eager expression back on Peter’s face.

“Oh. Yeah, that's fine,” Peter nodded happily.

“Okay, I'm gonna need you to lie down then,” Tony instructed, “on your back, please. Feet flat on the table.”

Peter obeyed eagerly though Tony could see that tiny bit of hesitation when he registered the commands. Self-conscious of his body or maybe just the situation itself? The omega squirmed about on the examination table, the white sheet crinkling loudly underneath his weight

When the omega finally settled, Tony felt confident enough in his control to step forward.

Peter really was beautiful, a perfect example of an omega. So small and petite. His skin was all smooth, creamy skin. Tony only regretted that the boy was wearing one of those flimsy hospital gowns. It covered up so much skin but then again, that was its purpose after all.

Right. Tony was a professional.

“I'm going to start with some manual stimulation,” Tony told him.

He moved towards the front of the table where Peter's legs were kept upright, the gown clinging to his thighs.

“Do you prefer external or internal stimulation?” Tony asked before placing a hand on the omega's knee. He started to inch the hospital gown down, trying to keep the conversation casual so that things wouldn't get weird.

Then he saw the black lace– panties, Tony realized. The omega was wearing these tiny little panties. The black looked so stark against his skin, the contrast emphasizing the paleness of his complexion. Especially where it was stretched nice and tight over Peter's pink, little cocklet.

“What does that mean?”

Tony had to tear his eyes away, gaze flying towards the omega who watched him curiously.

“You were supposed to remove all your clothing,” Tony said instead before he dropped his gaze. Peter’s little surprise had caught him off guard, the spike of arousal hitting him when he thought everything would go to plan.

Peter's toes curled a bit on top of the sheet, a soft, “Oh. Must've forgotten…”

“That's fine,” Tony answered and it really was. It wasn't a big deal. He'd just have to remove them. He could handle this. “We'll have to take them off. Lift your hips a bit? Yes, like that.”

He didn't think about what he was doing as his fingers tugged the offending underwear off. It was hard not to, but if he had, it would've gotten out of control.

So Tony slipped it right off his patient, some part of his brain taking note of how soft Peter's skin felt against his fingertips. How the omega looked, lifting his legs for Tony, letting the alpha undress him like this… Then when the boy settled back into position, Tony was left holding onto the tiny bit of fabric. A quick glance around the room didn't reveal where Peter had left his clothes.

Tony felt a bit awkward but his actions didn't betray him.

“Don't want them to get dirty,” the doctor said simply before he put them in his pocket. “Right– Moving on. So external, if you want me to stimulate your penis. And internal, if you want me to put my fingers inside you. I'm only asking because I want you to be comfortable… So whichever you find more arousing?”

“Oh,” Peter thought about it for a second. “Well… um, I guess… I like both?”

“Not unusual at all,” Tony reassured. “I’ll start now and just… let me know if you don't like something.”

“Okay, Doctor Stark,” Peter agreed, giving the alpha a shy smile

“Gonna have to move you a bit so I can collect the sample,” Tony said just before he took the omega by the hips and pulled him closer to the edge of the table. There was a squeak of surprise from the boy and the next time Tony looked up, the boy's cheeks were dusted in pink.

“Sorry,” Tony offered the boy, but he didn’t feel sorry at all. Peter’s scent only deepened, arousal and need trying to convince the only alpha there that he needed it.

Peter shifted a bit to get comfortable but Tony was already pushing the gown up even further. By the time he stopped, the gown was pushed to up Peter’s belly and the omega's little cock was exposed. In the short time they were getting settled, the little cocklet had become excited. It was flushed a rosy pink, the same shade as the blush on the boy’s cheeks.

When Tony circled it with his hand, Peter shuddered and trembled. A soft sigh was heard, but no protests of any sort. It felt warm and skin so soft… the little slit quickly beading up with wetness.

“Remember, anything at all… You can tell me to stop…” Tony reminded him, before he started to stroke.

“I know…” Peter answered. His voice had gone all soft and breathy, so eager and full of anticipation.

“Alrighty…”

He gave Peter's little cock his attention, stroking and experimenting, trying to find the best response that indicated Peter was enjoying himself.

It was hard to tell though, it seemed like the omega enjoyed everything Tony was doing to him. Stroking the boy's erection from root to tip earned him a breathless sigh of pleasure… Swiping his thumb over the leaking head had the omega making quiet but audible whimpers… Everything seemed worthy enough to earn Tony some reaction and he treasured each one even as he hungered for more.

“You don't need to keep quiet,” Tony encouraged Peter. He wants to hear every dirty sound that spills out of those pretty lips. “It's just the two of us here…”

“O-Okay… doctor…” Peter’s sigh turned into a hum of pleasure.

The sound of Peter's voice went straight to Tony's cock. He hadn't even realized just how hard he was, but as soon as he did, the alpha could feel his cock _throb_ , trapped as it was in his pants.

Tony swallowed hard. He was way too turned on to be doing this… The doctor was supposed to be professional and yet, he couldn't remain detached. Maybe he never was.

“Does it feel good?” Tony decided to ask. He needed to hear Peter's voice. He wanted it so badly now, to hear Peter moan in pleasure… to moan for _him_.

“It does…” Peter whimpered. His hips were joining in the action, pushing his sensitive little cock in and out of Tony's grip. “Feels good…”

“Good…” Tony murmured. Then he slipped his hand between the boy's legs, loving the way Peter gasped, legs spreading apart for him. “I'm gonna put my fingers in now, okay?”

“Please…” the omega nearly begged.

The first brush of his fingers against Peter's hole and Tony could feel just how wet, how slick, he had become. The boy's hole was sloppy with wetness and the first finger he pushed in met no resistance.

“Oh–!” Peter cried out. The very first unrestrained moan of the evening and Tony found himself addicted.

“Jesus… You're dripping…” the alpha marveled, eyes fixated where his finger pressed in, pushing apart and stretching Peter’s wet hole..

He started to push his finger in and out, just testing the tightness of Peter's body. It felt virgin tight… The slick had only made it easy to slip in, but the omega's walls were clinging to his finger.

“Mm… ‘m really wet…” Peter confessed openly.

He was no longer trying to get friction from Tony playing with his cock. Instead, he was pushing against the alpha's fingers, trying to get them deeper.

“A-another…? Please, Doctor Stark….? Give me another?” Peter asked when one wasn’t enough.

“Of course, sweetheart,” Tony murmured.

The older man didn't waste any time, slipping a second in along with the first. It was a tighter squeeze but Peter's body took it easily. The omega froze and Tony had a brief moment of panic that something was wrong, but then Peter whimpered, a high pitched, needy sound.

“Doctor… Please, harder?” Peter pleaded. He whined when Tony pulled his fingers out to the very tips, then outright moaned when Tony shoved them back in. “A-ah! Like that… Oh! Please…!”

Distantly, some clinical part of his brain noted that Peter took to internal stimulation much better than when Tony was playing with his cocklet. The alpha was mesmerized though, eyes roving over Peter's pleasure filled body.

The omega was so pure, so shameless in his pleasure, that Tony could not take his eyes away. Lost in his own pleasure, Peter was captivating. And Tony just wanted to destroy him, to wreck him until the omega fell apart in his arms.

Peter was no longer restrained in vocalizing his pleasure. Along with the beautiful cries echoing in the room, Tony also heard the wet, squelching sounds his fingers made as they moved in and out of Peter's wet hole.

He could tell Peter heard it too, loud and clear, judging by his reaction. The omega brought his hand up to his face, trying to bit down in his fist to stop from crying out.

Tony's hand shot out, strong fingers circling tight around Peter's wrist.

“Don't,” Tony growled. His voice was made low by arousal, the tone rough and needy.

“I need to see,” he tried to amend, “for … observations…”

They both knew it was a farce, but Peter let Tony drag his hand away. He only whimpered a bit when the alpha pressed it down against the table, maintaining contact. Tony only wished that he had taken the gloves off…

Then with a growl, he bought his gloved hand to his mouth, alpha fangs tugging and tearing the glove off. It fell discarded to the floor.

It felt good to touch, flesh to flesh.

Peter's cocklet literally jumped in his palm, twitching and pulsing with need.

He barely restrained himself from getting rid of the other glove. Feeling Peter's wet hole squeezing all around his fingers would've been a luxury…

But Tony had already fucked this up. Keeping the sample he needed pure would be the least he could do. After all, he still had the actual fucking to look forward to and since the very nature of the act required him to come inside the omega… There'd be no bit of latex between them… Just Tony's bare cock plowing through Peter's soft, vulnerable insides.

“Come on, kid,” Tony purred as he hit all those sensitive spots deep inside.”c'mon…”

Peter's eyes were squeezed shut but he hadn't tried to silence himself. His mouth was gaping open, chest struggling to provide him with the air he needed as he panted in desire.

His cock was leaking desperately, little balls drawn tight to his body. The omega continued to push back against Tony's fingers, making soft, desperate little whimpers whenever Tony plunged them back in.

“You’re almost there… I can tell…” Tony murmured, “Yeah… The heat's riding you hard, isn't it, baby? I can feel you squeezing down on my fingers… Wish it was my cock, don't you? Mhmm… don't worry, we'll get to that…”

Whether the omega was already so close or Tony's words did it for him, the doctor felt it the moment Peter finally let go. The little cock in his hand pulsed as cloudy shots of cum shot out. It splattered over Peter's firm tummy even as he threw his head back.

“Nng…” Peter gasped, back arching and hands digging into the sheet and cushion beneath him.

“That's it, baby… that's it…” Tony cooed, still giving him the stimulation he needed.

He could feel the boy's hole squeezing down so hard, like a vice, trying desperately to lock down. He felt every spasm of Peter's insides, the way his body was milking his fingers, needy little body desperate for an alpha's cum to soothe its aches.

Tony only slowed down when Peter's body relaxed. The omega fell back against the table, legs swaying and almost falling to the sides. He gently eased his fingers out, looking down to see the glistening digits covered entirely in Peter's slick.

It was so tempting to lick it off.

Instead, Tony got the sample cups. He was supposed to take one at the beginning but he had gotten caught up. These were the more important ones anyway.

He started with the slick and easily dragged the lip of the cup up the inside of a trembling thigh. Tony didn't need much, just collected the wetness until there was a noticeable layer pooling at the bottom of the cup.

Next, he did the same with the omega's seminal fluid. Peter watched him with dazed eyes, lips parted as he breathed in deeply through his mouth. Whatever cum Tony hadn't collected, the omega gathered on his fingers.

Tony couldn't look away as Peter licked it right off, hooded eyes locked onto the alpha's.

“I could've given you a towel or a wipe,” Tony said just to break the tension.

“I like it though…” Peter shyly admitted. His sinful tongue cleaned another finger and Tony actually caught a glimpse of milky white before it disappeared.

Tony had nothing to say to that so he turned towards his supplies. His cock was so hard, it was ready to burst out of his pants. Omegas tended to be really sensitive after an orgasm. He sealed the samples and then tossed out the remaining glove.

The alpha cleared his throat. “Everything inside felt normal during the examination. Reactions, normal, though I think you may be very sensitive to internal stimulation…”

Tony cut off the train if thought and continued on. “I can give you a few minutes to recuperate and then, if you're still comfortable, we can proceed.”

The omega said nothing which had Tony concerned. He turned back, intending to repeat himself.

The sight that met him would have driven any alpha into a rut or at least something like it.

Peter had tossed the gown away, legs obscenely spread. His slender fingers crept down between his legs, fingertips teasing his wet, needy hole.

Pink spread all along his cheeks, down his neck, and across the expanse of his chest.

“I don't wanna wait, doc…” Peter begged oh so prettily. “Can we do it now? Please, sir…? It feels…” a pink tongue swiped across his tempting lips. “Feels so good… but it hurts… please…?”

Tony was only a doctor, but at that moment, he was all too aware that he was an alpha too… An alpha with a very enticing omega, so young and fertile… And that omega was begging for him.

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
